Dragonball Z: Dark Dimension rewrite
by zepplin
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original idea, taking place from the begining, when Kakarot first landed on planet Earth.
1. Prelude: Lone Warrior

_**Dragonball Z: Dark Dimension**_

_**Prelude: Lone Warrior **_

"Go, now," the bloody figure said to his five year old son, as he handed over his red bandanna. "Quickly, get off this planet, it's not safe here!" Bardock starred down at Kakarot, who had the same wild, black hair he did.

"B-but, daddy--," Kakarot began but he was cut short by his father's glare.

"Get in that spaceship, my son," Bardock identified the small ship behind his son. "And get as far away from here as you can." Seeing that his son hadn't acted yet, Bardock said with stern cold voice. "I said, 'Get in that ship!'" Kakarot glanced back at his father and obeyed, after getting in the ship, he pushed the autopilot button. He watched his father wave goodbye as the door to the spaceship slowly encased him within.

Bardock stood, rooted to the spot, and watched his only son fly off to face his own destiny. He turned on his heels and glared up at the ship heading towards his home planet, on that ship was his so-called lord. He glanced around at the once beautiful cityscape, now nothing but useless ruble all thanks to war against the Saiyans and Frieza's henchmen. With a flash he cut through the sky and headed towards his adversary.

Bardock entered the future battle arena between him and Frieza. He took a deep breath, put his hands to his mouth, and shouted. "Alright Frieza, I've had enough of your hiding. You've sent your lackeys to try and defeat us, but no more. It's time for the devil to pay for his' own sins!"

"What a loud mouth you have," the ice chilled voice echoed from above the large spacecraft. "It seems to me that you are the only surviving Saiyan on this planet—that is except for Prince Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa—is that true?"

Bardock smiled on the inside, _He doesn't know about Kakarot, good. _"Yeah, I guess I'm the only one standing in your way." Bardock moved his right hand up to his face and flipped Frieza off.

"Why you…" Frieza's eyes widen with rage as Bardock lowered his rude gesture. Frieza raised his hand over his head and started to gather a large amount of energy at the tip of his index finger. "You'll pay for disrespecting me!"

Bardock jumped back in the air, and ready his left hand with a small orb of white energy. "Come on, I've been waiting for this!" Bardock jumped forward and slung the ball of energy at Frieza. But instead of hitting its mark, the energy ball was sucked up into the large yellow sphere of energy above Frieza's head.

Frieza tilted his head back and howled with laughter. "Your puny attack is worthless against my power." Yet, even after realizing his defeat, Bardock keep smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Bardock didn't answer. Irritated Frieza snorted, "I'll wipe that smile off of your face with this!" He guided the energy towards Bardock and sat back in his hover chair, and watched the carnage take place.

Still, even as the energy ripped through his body, tearing out his insides, Bardock started to laugh. _At least you'll be safe, my son, and maybe, just maybe, you can wreak your revenge…_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

_**Kakarot Saga: Chapter 1: Arrival **_

**_A year later:_** The rounded ship entered through the atmosphere at great speed, flames started to spread around the hull. The child inside, unaware of the beating his ship was taking, was fast asleep. The ship escaped the atmosphere with a few scorch marks and hurled towards a small clearing in the trees below.

After landing with a loud crash, the ships door slowly opened, allowing its young passenger to venture out into this alienated world. The youngling stretched his muscles as he yawned and took a quick look around. He was about the average height of a six year old; he wore dark blue spandex type pants, with dark blue boots covered with a red stocking like material, and the same red material around his arms. He glanced back in his spaceship and gathered his scouter and the red bandanna his father gave him.

After placing the scouter over his left eye, and pulling the bandanna around his head, Kakarot felt for something behind his seat. After locating a small black box, he brought it out in the open and pushed the small red button on top. The box instantly grew several sizes larger. Kakarot knelt in front of the box and lifted the lead, and searched through the containers of clothing, each the same size as the box prier to the one they where located in.

After locating the right box, he did the same motions that he did with the previous box. After the box grew to the same size as the original, Kakarot opened it, and pulled out one of the many suits of armor. After pulling the dark blue, and green trimming armor over his head, Kakarot reverted the boxes back to there original size, and placed them back in the spacecraft.

"Alright, let see what I'm dealing with." Even though he watched the horror of what Frieza did to his planet, Kakarot still had to carry out his mission. He had too, it was all he knew, and he couldn't go back to planet Vegeta, cause, there was no planet Vegeta. "Um, there's a pretty high power level over there, it's about as strong as mine." Kakarot's brown tail wrapped around his waist, as ran towards the power level.

Kakarot arrived at the location to only see a small clearing with a small house in the middle. Kakarot took precaution as approached the small house, he stopped right in front of the door, and checked his scouter to make sure this was the right spot. _Alright, here goes. _Kakarot rushed towards the door, and smashed right through it with his elbow.

After entering he scanned the house for any sign of life, the only person in sight, was an old man, he was short, and had short white hair (nearly covered with his small hat) and a small beard which was hugging his face. "Oh, well, welcome youngling," the old man said as he studied the young boy standing in his doorway. "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Kakarot studied the scouter once more, before continuing. "You can. I've came here to kill you!" Without hesitation, the boy rushed towards the old man, and kicked him through the wall behind him.

The old man slide across the grass, as the splitters of the wood, cut through his back. He slowly got to his feet and marveled at the small amount of destruction the youngling in front of him caused. "So, you're here to fight a crazy old man?" The man silently vanished from sight, and reappeared behind the youngling and smashed the flat side of his hand in the back of the youngling's neck.

If this was any other man, the youngling would finish him in no time. No. This wasn't any ordinary man; this was _Son Gohan_, one of the few people to ever learn the art of the _Kamehameha_.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of the young and old

_**Kakarot Saga: Chapter 2: Battle of the young and old**_

"You're pretty strong for a kid," Gohan said with a small chuckle. "I was nowhere near as strong as you are, when I was your age. As a matter of fact…" But Gohan didn't get to finish his statement, for Kakarot continued his attack by kneeing Gohan in the face, and quickly following up with a kick to the same spot with his free leg.

A stream of blood soared through the air as Gohan fall to the ground. Slowly getting up, Gohan wiped the small trace of blood off his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. Finally standing up all together, Gohan outstretched his palms. Moving them gracefully to his right side, Gohan said. "KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!" As the last bet of what he said escaped his mouth, he thrust his palms forward and shot forth a large wave of light blue energy.

The scouter roared to life as the beam approached Kakarot, showing the read out of the energy. "What the hell?" Kakarot raised both hands to stop the beam. The beam plied into the young Saiyan's hands with great force. "Damn," Kakarot swore, as he started to release some of his own energy to push back the old man's wave. He was finally able to push the beam away from his face, but not without some difficulty.

The two energy waves cut through each other, showing no mercy. Gohan swore under his breath as the youngling pushed the wave back at him. "I'll just have to use some more ki that's all," Gohan released another short wave of ki into the energy wave, which started to push back the youngling with great force. But the Saiyan didn't hesitate; he too started to push more ki into his attack, causing both attacks to meet in the middle of the two warriors. This was, in fact, the battle of the young and old.

Finally seeing that the old man wasn't going to back down, Kakarot shot one last charge of his ki into the attack, which surprised the old man. Causing him to lose control of his own attack, and allowing the Saiyan's to ply right through the old man's chest.

The old man's blood covered the grass like a crazed child's work of "art". Looking up at the youngling, Gohan spat out a mouth full of blood, and winced at his pain. "You may have defeated me, but there are plenty more, here, that are stronger than me."

Kakarot let out a slow laugh as he winced at the lost of energy he used in that small battle. "Let them come," Kakarot's words surprised Gohan. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to wipe this planet clean of life." With that said, he raised his right palm over Gohan's head, and blasted it away. Kakarot turned his back on the smoldering pile of flesh and walked back to his spaceship. _So, there are stronger warriors on this planet, good, at least I'll have some fun._


End file.
